What we don't remember?
by HaseoxKite
Summary: There's a story hidden behind the life of Tohru. She knew of Kyo before meeting him at Shigure's house. she even Kissed him. but what esle? see the story unfold as tohru's pass memories are revealed, even if she can't remember. RR KyoxTohru


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Fruits basket, and this Fan-fic is basically a fan-fic that has nothing to do with the main Plot line. Ah…hell it has nothing to do with the Plot line at all. Meeting is so different…

Tohru Honda was your average 17-year-old girl who loves all living creatures. But then Tohru lost her mother, Kyoko Honda in an accident when she was 16, and was living in a tent. How was Tohru's life before she lost her mother and started living in a tent. This story is about Tohru Honda and the indirect way that the Sohma's affected her life.

Tohru left the house, saying goodbye to her mother. She walked down the staircase, when she heard some shouting. Curious but careful, she peeked over the edge. There were 3 boys, one with black hair, one with brown hair and the other one with Orange hair. The orange one had a couple of bruises on his face, noting he had been punch.

"Orangy, you need to learn your place! You don't belong here!" said the black hair one. He grabbed the shirt of the orange one and punched his left side of his face. "You better learn where you belong! And it sure as hell ain't here!" He threw the boy against the wall, and left. The brown hair boy looked at him then left also. Tohru, frantic, ran down to the orange hair boy's side.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Tohru ask the boy, as she touched his arm slightly. The boy jolted up and took off away from Tohru. Tohru stood there, slightly confused and then notice an ID case had falling. "Kyo…Sohma?" Tohru place the ID case into her pocket and headed toward school.

The bell ringed and Tohru was the last in class. Arisa and Hanajima were standing near the window, for the teacher wasn't there yet. "Tohru, you're late. What took you forever? Forgot something at home?" Arisa sat down in her chair as the teacher came in.

"No, just me being reckless that's all." Tohru pulled out her notebook and class began. During class, Tohru kept looking at the ID case. _Kyo…Sohma? I feel like I had heard the name Sohma before._ Someone coming in interrupted the class. Tohru raised her head to look at the person who came in. The boy had purple-gray hair, was tall, skinny and had a soft, girlish voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was told that I will be in this class for now on." The boy gave the teacher a paper and the teacher nodded.

"Alright class, we have a new student with us today. He just transferred, so please make him feel at home. Go on, introduce yourself."

"Ah, ok. Hello, I just transfer from Senguki Boys School for family reasons. My name is Yuki Sohma. Please to meet you." He bowed and smiled. All the girls in the class were giggling accept for Tohru, Arisa and Hana. Yuki walked back and sat in the empty chair next to Tohru. "Hello. What's your name?"

Tohru looked at Yuki. "I'm Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you, Sohma-kun." She then remembers the ID case she picked up this morning. After class, Tohru went up to Yuki. "Excuse me, Sohma-kun? May I ask you something?" Yuki nodded and Tohru continued. "Do you know this boy…?" She handed him the photo ID, and Yuki's face dropped. "Sohma-kun…?"

Yuki shook his head and lean on the wall. "This is…my cousin, Kyo Sohma. Where did you get this?" Tohru looked scared and grabbed the ID and ran out of the hall.

_That…aura was scary. It was like he was out for bloodlust. If I stayed there, he keep getting angry and angry. It's best if I keep my distant…_ Tohru came into her house, and fell to the floor in the living room. "Kyo Sohma. Where did I hear that name before?" Tohru puzzled over who Kyo Sohma was until Kyoko came home.

"Tohru-chan? What are you doing up so late? Is something wrong?" Kyoko ask, taking her jacket off. Tohru, who was sprawled out on the floor, looked at her mother. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Mom? I've heard Kyo Sohma before, do you know him?" Tohru asked, handing her mother the photo ID. Her mom looked at it and laugh.

"This is Kyo-chan. I haven't seen him in years. I use to talk to him when he was little." Tohru sprouted up, her eyes wide.

_If only I knew that I wouldn't be holding onto this info for a while…_


End file.
